


Today was the day

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Depressing, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Not Happy, POV Female Character, Short One Shot, Suicide, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

**Trigger warning for death and suicide. Feel free to comment with your opinion or any constructive criticism you may have.**  
  
Today was the day that she could not longer lie to herself or deny the truth, that the love of her life was dead and gone. Nor could she pretend any that it was some horrible nightmare and the her beloved was lying next to her, waiting for her to wake up.  
  
When she closed her eyes all she could think about was her lover's demise, how she remembered her passing. It hadn't been a gruesome scene, there had been no blood in sight but the scene would stay forever a piece of her. If she hadn't known any better she would have thought her lover was sleeping, she had looked so peaceful. Of course she hadn't been, she was gone and she was never coming back, and now Violet had to accept this.  
  
No costs had been spared and the funeral itself was both a sombre and a grand affair. Pity, she thought considering the entire funeral was a complete sham. People wailing and lamenting for their loss, she smiled to herself as if to mock their false tears. Though she felt a pang of sadness however that all their real friends had been forbidden from coming. There was no one else there that had truly loved Helena.  
  
None of these people had for her during life, yet they all to claim to in her death. People had either been ashamed or disgusted by Helena's relationship with Violet.  
  
But there she was, dressed in her finest gown, though not something that you or I would wear to a funeral but it had been Helena's favourite. The gown was long and black with a full crimson petticoat, something more rang more gothic than funeral attire. Her long black curls flowed down her back. She felt like an empty shell, her pale face without colour and her once bright hazel eyes, flat and lifeless, surrounded by the dark shadows of many sleepless nights. In other circumstances she might have looked beautiful.  
  
Everyone's gaze flickered towards her as she made her way toward Helena's open casket. Some looked at her with something that was almost sympathy while others gave her open looks of contempt and disgust. She hadn't expected different, but a small part of her had hoped they would contain themselves at least for the funeral, at least long enough to mourn Helena.Even in death Helena was still the most beautiful thing that Violet had ever seen, she had told her so many times that she could picture the way her lover would roll her eyes playfully. She looked as perfect as ever, her long blonde hair perfectly brushed and she was of course dressed in what had been her favourite dress. Violet always hear people speaking of their dead loved ones and saying, they looked like they could be a sleep but that's not what it's like for her. Nothing can disguise her lover's lack of life; no, she knew that Helena would never wake up again and that she would never get to see those beautiful blue eyes again.  
  
The despair that fill her is so rapid and overwhelming, she lets out a small but agonizing cry. And then she can't take it any more, feeling like she can't breath as she flees from the church with tears streaming down her face. She ran as fast as she could, running until she couldn't run anymore. She couldn't bare on more moment of that shame, pretending that she wasn't the only one grieving Helena, grieving for the person Helena had been and not the one she had wanted her to be .  
  
She stopped running and panted as she caught her breath. She looked around for a moment to find she had unwittingly ended up at the park, their park. It had been where they had first met so many years ago when they were children.  
  
After so many years it had become a place of both solace and joy for them both. It had been here that they would sit and talk for house, about their future and all the exotic place they would travel once they were grown and all the exciting thing they would do. It was here they spoke of running away and somehow getting married, as if their were a place on earth were to women coud be married but it was here they let their imaginations run wild.  
  
Here is the place it had all started and in Violet's mind that made it the perfect place to end it all, she could no longer live without Helena by her side, she would join her in the after life. She gave little thought to what she was leaving behind, all the mattered was returning to her lost love. She was no religious and she believed in no all-powerful god but for the first time in her life she prayed, she prayed and she meant it. She prayed that whatever resided over the universe would take pity on her. She hopes that it would be kind enough to reunite her lost lover. She prayed that they could finally be happy together wherever they ended up.  
  
She knew that there would be no grand funeral for her but to her that was a relief, she didn't want the sham; if anyone were to grieve for her then all she wished for was something real. She took in a slow breath, she would have no dramatic last words or grand final gestures, her death to would be a peaceful once. She reached into her boot and pulled out the delicate but sharp knife she had carried for days now. This would do fine, she thought savouring the quiet for one last moment. All she could think about was being reunited with Helena as she drew the knife over both of her wrists, the blade so sharp that it didn't even hurt.  
  
She lay back staring up at the pale blue sky, crimson liquid pouring from her wrists as she spokes her last word.  
  
"Helena."  
  
Today was the day of Helena Abbey's funeral. Today was the day that her lover Violet Blackburn committed suicide. Today was the day she would be reunited with her love. Most people who knew the girls would tell you they were both in hell, paying for their sins. But I believe that they've finally found the happy ending they both deserved and they are out there somewhere living in paradise

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
